Vienna
by Blue-Eyes-Girl-dA
Summary: Ulquiorra reflects on the time from Orihime arriving in Hueco Mundo up until the present. Ulquiorra/Orihime but mostly Ulquiorra-centric with a little bit of Ichigo thrown in. Please R


The full version with lyrics can be found on my deviantart account - blue-eyes-girl under the same title.

I wrote this to go along with my own fanart also on my deviantart account titled: Here Goes My Fare Thee Well (sorry direct linking doesn't seem to work D: )

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

…_Or maybe it just means you're closer to being human  
_That one comment started it all. I lashed out. Was I that disgusted that he had inferred that because he could read my movements I MUST now be more human? Or was it the fact that in my very core I knew his filthy words to be true?

If I had become more human would I look like this? Kurosaki Ichigo…I shall prove your foolish words wrong. I am an arrancar, the cuarta Espada I am not some common human soul. I do not have this heart of which that woman talks of. Aizen-sama gave us power; he did not give us hearts for that would have given us weakness. That would have contradicted his gift to us. Black rain falls with the amount of spiritual pressure released as I feel you're trembling; for all your bravado earlier are you only now scared? Despite your despair I'm unsure of the out come of this fight but I will press forward for this is my mission to protect Las Noches. That now entails killing you Kurosaki Ichigo.

I often asked you about the heart; that thing you prattled on about and that thing I couldn't see. If I'd torn you apart would I have been able to see it? However, the consequences of such an act out weighed my curiosity so I didn't. Even now as my body is engaged in battle my mind begins to wonder across the numerous questions I could've asked or the very questions that have remained unanswered. Just a little more time; then could I have figured out what this 'heart' is? A part of my mind asks myself if I could have gained a heart doing this but the rest of my being dismisses this as a useless notion. That tiny little part causes me to falter.

I lie on the ground sensing you approach as my own being strains to stay alive for a few moments longer. Why I don't know but, undoubtedly you could explain it. You have always been honest with yourself, believing your friends would save you; well it has come to pass, has it not woman? I have simply followed Aizen-sama's orders I did not have time to stop and think; I did not have time to sit and ponder as to whether I was being dishonest to myself and you. This heart is that why I am subconsciously trying to stay alive.  
"Ulquiorra!" You have always been easy to read woman especially now. However, easy you are to read, you are that difficult to understand. You are sad but Kurosaki Ichigo has saved you. I scarce believe you are scared for when they seemed to be dying you were courageous and now in the face of my end you are scared and worried. Is it your heart that makes you feel this? Your hands stray towards your temple but with dwindling strength I can still catch one. You stare at me tears falling from your large grey eyes wetting my skin and clothes.  
"Do not." I tell you; I cannot now show you pain, I cannot let you heal me, I cannot let you save me as you wish. In the end those other shinigami would have me executed I do not wish to prolong this it is better for you should I go now. Somehow you understand, even if you do not understand my true motive; you understand that I intend to go now and you cannot stop me. Even with your Godly powers.

"Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra." You repeat my name trying to keep me here. Your hand is against the side of my face probably so you don't give into your instincts and heal me. But it's too late I cannot tell you such or you would start to babble and I would never be able to finish such an argument with you. I say argument but really it was more like light bickering. I can still see you but even having thought that my all seeing eyes are failing me and it is getting harder to breathe with the passing seconds. You're still crying useless tears; hears will not bring me back once I'm gone and they will not keep me here so what is the point woman? Palpable darkness engulfs me for a moment and I briefly wonder if it is all over but your grip tightens and I am brought back for just a few more words. "You're really good aren't you Ulquiorra? You have a heart I know you do." My breathing in pauses her words it sounds like a death rattle even to me.  
"This is your maverick, Orihime." Only by my death can you be free. I have orders from Aizen-sama to protect Las Noches if I am dead I have no orders and I cannot stop you leaving. If Aizen-sama were to return and order your death, I would do it without hesitation. Then again you claimed loyalty to Aizen-sama without hesitation. I would not be happy to kill you and that is a new thought at the end of this life. Your hands tremble as you clasp your hands together around one of mine. Your expression has softened as has your sobs but your tears still fall in the same volume.  
"Thank you Ulquiorra." And I finally realise what I have done whether I truly meant to or not; what's done is done. I have given up my life so you can be free.


End file.
